Emplate
Emplate is a vampire-like Mutant who can take on the abilities of those he feeds upon as well as control their minds. Biography Early Life Emplate, was originally known as Marius St. Croix, a member of the wealthy St. Croix family. He and his sisters, Monet St. Croix and the twins Nicole and Claudette St. Croix, were raised in a pampered environment, privileged and rich, in Monaco. All four siblings were descended from one of the first Mutants, and, as such when X-Gene manifest leaked from the vents in their house by Mr. Sinister during one of his experiments on random families, Tragically, Marius' Mutant power made him dependent on others' genetic material to survive and his very own mother became the first victim of his ravenous hunger power. Although the circumstances of her death were mysterious and unknown, Cartier St. Croix, Marius' father, suspected him of foul doing. Cast out from the family, he had to now make his own way. Marius turned to dark magic to help him get by and gain more power. Although he was always resentful of Monet, he turned to her with grand delusions of power and dreams of authority and rule. She would not agree with him, or partake in his sinister schemes and she refused him with a defiant and insulting emphasis. Becoming Emplate Angered and insulted, Marius transformed and trapped Monet into a red mute shell, known as Penance. As it would unfold, the twins, Nicole and Claudette would arrive home and find Emplate with this red shell being Penance. Fearful of Emplate and what might have happened to their older sister, they used their powers on him, to teleport him away sending him to an unknown, dangerous, inhospitable dimension. Believing that he was the only one who could revert her to normal, Monet, now Penance jumps into the portal after Emplate to join him in this new dimension. Many years pass, as Marius learns and powers himself, and eventually he learns how to travel through dimensions and break free from the dimension that has been his prison for so long. His appearance has changed dramatically, and he also now refers to himself as Emplate. Powers and Abilities * Energy Siphoning: He has the ability to siphon Inhuman energy from the bone marrow of Inhumans, by way of the feeder mouths on his hands. If he siphons a person’s entire energy force from him or her, the victim dies. It is unknown how often Emplate must siphon energy force from another Inhumans to survive. When feeding from a victim he cancels out their powers. He is also capable of using the powers he has siphoned, in doing so he takes on some of their attributes. After multiple feedings he gains the power permanently. ** Diamond Skin: Due to siphoning power from Penance for so long, Emplate possesses skin that is almost diamond hard though it makes him highly resilient to injury. ** Energy Vampire: If Emplate drains only part of a victim's energy, Emplate achieves a measure of psychic control over his victim’s mind. Through unknown means, Emplate can cause an Inhuman to become an energy vampire like himself, but is subordinate to Emplate’s own will. * Psionic Detection: He has the ability to know various details about a Inhuman's powers and their surface thoughts and memories. This ability also makes him an excellent tracker allowing him to locate individuals by innate knowledge and seeing their psionic aura. * Dimensional Shifting: He has the ability to shift a slightly outside of this dimension, into the space between dimensions. This gives him invisibility and phasing power on a somewhat limited scale. Category:Villains Category:Max's Brotherhood Category:Terrorists Category:Assassins Category:Armor Users Category:Monsters Category:Mutants